Optimus lets Thomas and his friends stay/Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone)'s death
This is how Optimus lets Thomas and his friends stay and Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone)'s death goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Optimus Prime: Thomas, as an award for helping us stop Unicron, you and your friends and the ponies will stay here on Cybertron as your home. Thomas: Thank you, Optimus. Optimus Prime: You are welcome. Pinkie Pie: We're gonna be the first ponies to live on Cybertron. Applejack: Yee-haa! Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Rarity: That is fabulous. Fluttershy: I for once agree. Starlight Glimmer: I'd like that. Trixie: Yes. Princess Celestia: We would be honored. Princess Luna: I couldn't agree more. Princess Cadance: Me neither. Hiro: Awesome! What do you think Baymax? Baymax: I think I most likely agree. Optimus Prime: Everyone, there is something Twilight and I must tell you. Evil Ryan: What is it, Optimus? Optimus Prime: In order to both protect the Allspark and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents. Thomas: Into where? Optimus Prime: The Matrix of Leadership. As such, my own Spark can no longer be separated from the multitude of others within me. Twilight Sparkle: That's why Optimus asked me to go. Princess Celestia: Princess Twilight... Princess Luna: You're not going to say... Princess Cadance: You're leaving us? Ratchet: Are you telling us that you are now one with the Allspark? Smokescreen: That's what you say when someone kicks the. Ultra Magnus: To not return the Allspark to the well would be to prevent future generations of new life from existing on Cybertron. Optimus Prime: My quest must be completed. Thomas: Twilight, I didn't help stop Unicron just to lose the pony I care about the most. Ratchet: Optimus, I didn't return to save a life only to lose the one I care most about. Thomas: Ratchet's restored planets. He'll find a way to save you and Twilight! Rainbow Dash: We can turn to Vector Sigma, just like me and Arcee did before. Optimus Prime: Because the Matrix must now be relinquished with the Allspark, it cannot be restored or passed down to another. But while this may very well mark the end of the age of Primes, leadership can be earned with or without the Matrix, and, in my view.. you have each acted as a Prime. Knock Out: Well, I never really had the best role models. Thomas: Twilight... I'm gonna miss you. Twilight Sparkle: I will too. And all my friends. But I have a few things to say. If evil once again rises in the face of friendship, you can still use it's magic to conquer it. I am also giving the Autobots the chance to use friendship to fight any wrong and turn it into a right and making Thomas the new Element of Magic. It has been an honor being an element bearer, Celestia's student and the Princess of Friendship for such a long time. and her friends have one last hug together Twilight Sparkle: Optimus, can I at least say goodbye to my friends before I become one with the Allspark? Optimus Prime: Of course. Twilight Sparkle: Girls, I guess this is goodbye. Applejack: We'll all miss ya, Twi. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Applejack. And keep being honest. Rarity: I'll do my best to stay generous. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Rarity. And goodbye. Rainbow Dash: Be seeing you around. Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye, Rainbow. And keep being loyal. Fluttershy: I'll keep up my kindness. Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye, Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie: Farewell, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Bye, Pinkie. Starlight Glimmer: Goodbye, Twilight. I will miss you. Twilight Sparkle: I'll miss you too, Starlight. Trixie: Good bye, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye, Trixie. Princess Cadance: Twilight. I will miss you, sister-in-law. Farewell. Sunshine, sunshine... ladybugs awake... Clap your hooves... Twilight Sparkle: And do a little shake. Princess Celestia: Farewell, Princess Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye Celestia. Princess Luna: Keep friendship in the underworld alive. Twilight Sparkle: I will, Luna. Optimus Prime: As even Megatron has demonstrated on this day, every sentient being possesses the capacity for change. I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots keep fighting the noblest of fights. Bumblebee: You can count on us to keep the peace. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Knock Out, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and everyone else watch sadly as Optimus Prime fly to Primus Optimus Prime: Above all do not lament my absence...for in my spark and Twilight's heart I know that this is not the end...but merely a new beginning...simply put another transformation and friendship. watches in amazement as Sparks fly out of Primus, including Optimus Prime's Spark Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Pinkie Pie: Wow! Rarity: Fabulous! Applejack: Yee-haa! Fluttershy: Nice. Starlight Glimmer: Amazing. Trixie: Nice. Princess Celestia: Impressive Princess Luna: Modest. Princess Cadance: Classy. film endsCategory:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts